


浪潮

by alusong



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: ... - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 要热度呜呜呜呜呜
Relationships: 王九龙/张九龄
Kudos: 15





	浪潮

生日快乐啊九龄儿。  
十五岁年龄差慎入。  
不谙世事小少爷龙×️ 历经千帆退役军官龄

00.

“我含泪吻过你的伤疤。”

01.

王九龙记得上一次看见张九龄的时候，是在军队里的靶场上。看不出年纪的军官拿起枪，一只眼睛一闭，对着十米远的靶子干脆利落的就是一枪。

尘烟四起，散去之后是标标准准的十环。

王九龙忽然就觉得那一枪没有打在靶子上，而是结结实实打在了他心上。

将将高考完的小少爷说是要到营里来练一会儿，被高强度的训练给唬住了，转而到了射击场上，一下子就看见这一幕。

“太帅了。”

他在心里由衷感叹，却没意识到自己已经喊出声来。穿着贴身制服的军官侧过脸来，看向王九龙。

他的脸也足够让人心动。眼睛弧度是温柔又好看的，圆，但是在眼尾处骤然拉长然后微微下垂。鼻梁挺拔，鼻子却是圆润的。唇有些微微翘起的弧度。两腮是褪不掉的婴儿肥，将整张脸都显得格外年轻，甚至有些幼稚。

“要来试试吗？”

张九龄笑了对王九龙这么说。他知道王九龙是谁，已经退下高位的王父在军营当中仍旧享有崇高的地位，他的儿子王九龙在小时候来过许多次，张九龄自然也见得不少，只是接触算不上多，后来王九龙要上学去，也就没再有更多接触。

说是这几天回过来再玩玩的时候，张九龄是第一个不同意。训练是地方不是玩的地方，只是也不好拂了领导的面子。

没想到几年过去，那个高高胖胖的小伙子的身高更拔一筹，一身肥肉也因为学业和自我的减脂而褪去，站在那周身都散发着一种介于青涩少年郎和成熟男人的魅力。

王九龙听着张九龄的话走上前去，枪体上还残留着张九龄指尖的温度，他忍不住伸手摩挲了一下，看向站在一旁的张九龄。

头一次摸枪的人怎么做，看上去都显得别扭，一点也没有军官的那副潇洒模样。张九龄在一旁看着要笑出声来，终于还是忍不住上前去调整王九龙的姿势。

温暖的手指上还带着薄茧，轻轻地摩挲着在心海里荡出一纹又一纹的涟漪。王九龙木了身体，任凭张九龄调整着他的动作。

张九龄拍拍他的腰，眼角处笑出一抹纹路来。

“小伙子太僵硬了。”又朝向靶子方向抬了抬下巴，“试试？”

一枪发出，径直脱靶。

王九龙有些赧然，看向张九龄。张九龄笑着，用手拖住他的手，“姿势很好，只是还不够稳。”

几发出去，王九龙是确定了自己于射击一道没有太多的天赋，不说环数，上靶的就没几发。天色将晚，从射击场的那方寸天空能看见席卷而来的重重暮霭，一轮月色浅淡的印在天上，周边几颗星子发着微弱的光。

“不练了。”王九龙扔了枪，在一旁揉一揉酸痛的肩膀，坐在一旁的小凳子上，“叔儿，你今儿有事吗？”

张九龄一愣，这称呼有些令他心头一紧，不过小孩儿比他小了十五岁，再往上抻抻估计就能算小了他一轮，叫他一声“叔”还真不为过。天津人的嘴皮子顺溜，叫出来没来由的添了一点痞气，张九龄笑出来，摇摇头。

“没事儿。”

他拿起亮着的手机摇了摇，“你父亲刚刚还发了消息，让我今晚带你出去逛一逛呢。”

王九龙被那团晃着的白色光影晃花了眼睛，他是不知道上面是否如张九龄所说的那样，总之他觉得张九龄能给他安全感。

所以他托付全副信任。

“我还是未成年。”王九龙强调了这么一句话，惹得张九龄笑出声来。

“我也没说带你做违反乱纪的事情。”他指指天上，“我上头也一堆规矩呢。”

王九龙就觉得，这样痞里痞气的人，一点也不像是个正经军官，说出这样话的时候，也好像一点没有真正崇敬的意味在。

真正的崇敬是刻在心里的。

张九龄带着王九龙去训练场的食堂吃了饭，王九龙就慢慢看着他的动作快速，一看就是经过多年的训练。他没说话的时候总是带着一点不怒自威的感觉，可一说话，那点感觉就自动消散了。

回去的时候说张九龄送王九龙回去的，全程两个人默不作声，也没多少好说的。王九龙低头看着张九龄，看见他稍稍长了一些的发顶一个小小的旋儿。

他悄摸的牵住张九龄的手，感觉到他手一僵，却也没有挣开。

那天夜色深沉，月明星稀。

02.

王九龙是在下班的路上接到的父亲打来的电话，已经退伍了很多年的父亲让他去一趟机场。

“你张叔叔还记得吧？”怕王九龙不记得一样，又重复强调了一遍，“就是张九龄。”

王九龙哪里能不记得呢。那年夏天的稍稍心动，到现在还是历久弥新。都说青春时代的爱情是最纯粹的，王九龙整个青春期都在学习中度过，高考后一切瓜熟蒂落，然后抓住了青春的尾巴动了的那点小心思，只是一个晚上的昙花一现。

但是没想到是以这种方式的重逢。

王九龙开到机场的时候看见一堆媒体，他以为是哪个小明星要下飞机才会有。等了好久，才看见一个人被很多人围着，坐在轮椅上被推出来。王九龙一辈子都记得这个人是谁，他叫张九龄。

穿着军装的男人一只手打着石膏吊在胸前，一只手向着旁边的人挥动着。他胸前的一排又一排勋章被闪光灯照耀的闪闪发光。再往下是笔挺的军裤，一只完好，另一只也同样打着石膏。

张九龄似乎看见了在蜂拥而来的人群外面的王九龙。小孩儿穿了一身笔挺的西装，高大挺拔。

好看。

张九龄自己在心底里这么想着，却也只能换上足够官方的微笑，一次又一次的向着人群挥动着。

他是英雄。

这是所有人给他安上的一个头衔。

在之前的维和行动当中，张九龄成功解救人质，并且将不法分子一网打尽，其他人是没了什么危险，在最后逃出的那场爆炸当中，张九龄断后，被炸飞到空中，右手和左腿骨折。

回国以后受了嘉奖与功勋，张九龄的身份更上一层台阶，胸前挂着的勋章又多了几重。在上级询问张九龄是否有别的什么愿望的时候，张九龄就一句话。

“我想退伍，我想回家。”

上级讨论后也都知晓张九龄的情况。他没有家人，父亲早逝，母亲将他拉扯长大，在过去两年去世。身在国外执行任务的张九龄甚至没能养老送终。这些年醉心于部队的人也没有任何谈情说爱的机会……更别说有妻子和孩子。

没有家的人比其他人更加渴望家庭的存在。

张九龄木然地受着别人给他的嘉奖，像是一块僵硬的石头，坐在轮椅上，面上充满着不能为国家继续效力的遗憾。王九龙知道张九龄不是不爱自己的国家，他只是累了。他离开了，还有许许多多的后来人迎头赶上。

他看得出张九龄的疲态，眉眼里都是风霜浸染，满目苍痍。

人烟散尽后，王九龙才慢慢走过来，恭恭敬敬喊一声：“叔。”

张九龄看着他，只是点了点头，似乎是累的不想说话。

王九龙力气大，把张九龄抱起来放到车的副驾驶上，又趴过去帮他把安全带系好，过程中小心翼翼没有按到伤处。

张九龄只觉得这个留着半长头发的小孩身上有一股足够令人迷醉的味道。六年过去后这个小孩一样的人不再青涩，足够优秀的人身上带着一种上位者的优越气质，整个人就是一颗成熟了的硕果。

只是一瞬间，那种味道就没了。高大的男人将轮椅折叠好放到后备箱里去，然后转了一个圈坐上驾驶位，转头看向张九龄。

“去哪里？”

张九龄没说话，他没好意思说。

他先前心软，自己母家的亲戚将他在北京的一套平房给占了，后来拆迁了也不知道拆到哪里去，没有人告诉他。之后变成一名军人，一年四季都是在部队里，连过年也回不去，张九龄自己都不记得家里的具体住址。

王九龙听他不说话，就自己下了定论。

“那就去我家住几天，等给你找到房子再说搬不搬出去。”

王九龙的车技很好，似乎是这些年在北京锻炼出来的熟练，快速穿梭在北京的街道当中。不是上下班高峰期的北京堵的不是太过严重，王九龙的公寓在四环，也不是多么能堵车的地段，没多久也就到了。

短短的一个小时左右的时间里，张九龄已经在车上沉入了梦乡当中。他睡得很好，很久都没有睡得这么好过，以至于下车的时候王九龙抱他张九龄都没发觉。

越发精瘦的身子在抱在手上有着相当美好的触感，屁股圆润而有弹性，王九龙将手拿下来的时候有点恋恋不舍。

03.

张九龄醒过来的时候天色已经黑了，房间里也是黑的，周身都充斥着白天闻到的王九龙的味道。他看到卧室的门虚掩着，露出来外面的一线光亮。

张九龄的外套被脱下放在了一旁的衣架上，上面的勋章被一枚一枚整齐的码在一旁的床头柜上。张九龄不太想去看，他坐起身，缓了一会儿。

门开了，大把的光倾泻进来，一个高大的人影有些滑稽的蹑手蹑脚走进来，张九龄轻笑一声，那个踮着脚的身影里面站直了，打开灯。

光的传播速度使得它迅速的将整个房间填满，张九龄被这光刺到了眼睛，微微眯起来。

“叔，你醒了也不喊我一声。”

“我也才刚醒。”张九龄起身，上身穿着的衬衫因为睡眠而压出褶皱。王九龙赶忙跑过来。

“饿了吗？”

“有点。”

“我自己做了点菜……不太好吃，但还能入口，我等会儿热一下，您将就？”

张九龄点点头，任由王九龙搀着他走到餐厅坐下。

这个房子算不上特别大，但是在北京这种寸土寸金的地方也绝对算不上小，一个主卧，一个客房，一个书房，两个洗手间，客厅餐厅厨房再加个阳台，是顶级的配置。装潢也用心，简约的色调，能看得出王九龙不是个浮于表面的人。

其实王九龙说他做饭不好吃都是假的，早些年王九龙跟家里人表了取向，足够开明的父亲也没有多说什么，两天之后给了他一份菜谱。说既然走出去这一步，那就老老实实地走，不要亏待对方。

况且张九龄在外什么难吃的没吃过，最难的时候连树皮都能就着泥水啃。王九龙说自己做的不好吃在他耳朵里听起来就是放屁。囫囵吃完之后还没放下碗筷，王九龙就从他手里抢过来。

“你是伤病员，该我照顾你。”

张九龄一愣，他许久没能感受到这种强硬而直接的示好方式。王九龙看他的眼神赤裸而深情，这让他有些招架不住，分明只是见过几面的人，张九龄完全不能理解王九龙这种眼神的意味。

好在王九龙下一秒就进了厨房当中，仿佛刚刚那种饿狼模样的人不存在一般。张九龄甩了甩头，自己用一只脚跳到了客厅。

客厅不算很大，就一个简简单单的沙发，一个电视，电视柜下面放着码的整整齐齐的游戏和各种碟片，还有一个小药箱，里面的东西也是很齐整。电视旁边象征性的放了几盆兰花，和一旁的齐整的物品不一样，它们凌乱而毫无美感。

家里没有任何女人生活过的痕迹。

没多久王九龙就从厨房出来了，手还湿答答的一片，自己往裤腿上擦了擦，又坐在张九龄的身边。

张九龄有些不自在，眼睛明明盯着电视机上综艺节目里主持人的各种浮夸，神思却怎么也凝聚不到节目本身上去。他听见自己没头没尾的问出来一句话。

“九龙交了女朋友吗？”

“没有。”高大的年轻男人侧过头去看旁边的人，“我喜欢男的。”

张九龄心下一激，硬了头皮继续问：“那男朋友呢？”

“也没有。”

王九龙似乎叹了一口气，“叔，叫我楠楠或者大楠就行。”

张九龄不说话，这个话题无疾而终。

04.

“家里客房没有人住过，就是一摆设，里面既没有被子也没有床褥，而且很脏。”

王九龙这么说着，然后整个身子挡在门前，以一种强势的姿态不让张九龄闯入。张九龄吃了身高的亏，摆了摆手，“那我睡哪？”

“主卧。”

“那你呢？”

“你要不怕我对你做什么，就一起睡，要是怕，我就睡书房。”

张九龄闭了眼睛想了想王九龙能做出来的最过分的事情，又不忍心让王九龙一个人在书房打地铺，咬了咬牙。

“那就一起睡。”

睡前说是洗澡，实际上不是。张九龄的伤口碰不了水，只能随便擦一擦。王九龙是个心细的，早早烧了两壶开水，一壶凉了搀进另一壶热的里面，匀成恰好的温度，送了过去给张九龄洗。

张九龄在浴室里默默的擦完自己的身上能擦的地方，他没带衣服过来，穿的都是王九龙以前的衣服。出来的时候王九龙也恰好在另一个浴室洗了澡出来，两个人身上都带着相似的味道。

等到躺到一张床上的时候，张九龄才意识到有什么地方不大对劲。白天睡饱了的人到了晚上反而不困了，只能闭着眼睛佯装睡着，可旁边充斥着鼻尖的男性荷尔蒙气息着实不能忽略，浓烈而又芬芳，几乎要将他的欲望勾起。

张九龄自认不是笔直的，在部队里整天面对的都是男的，弯了的人也不少，久而久之他也分不清自己究竟喜欢男喜欢女。这种强烈的反应对着王九龙展现出的时候让他有些不适，甚至有些羞耻。

因为王九龙比他小了十五岁。

“叔，你发烧了吗？是不是碰到水发炎了？”王九龙的手微凉，碰到张九龄的额上，让他在心里发出一声喟叹。

张九龄摇了摇头，“我在想房租怎么办。”

王九龙手一僵硬，“不怎么办……借住吧，不用钱。”

昏黄的床头灯将王九龙的眉眼显得越发深邃，眼窝里似乎带了说不清的迷蒙，像是一场迷人的梦，能让人陷落。

张九龄一不做二不休的径直吻上那两瓣薄唇，微凉的带着牙膏未曾退去的薄荷香气的四瓣唇交叠在一起。半辈子在军队里呆着的年长军官，这些年没出去鬼混也更没接触过女人，吻法只是跟着那些片子上学来的，大有一直东施效颦的感觉，丝毫不得章法。

王九龙被这一吻吻到思绪皆空，他是没想到张九龄会如此露骨，他听见张九龄说。

“我耍个赖，用你想了我一天的身子，换这些天的房租。”

话已至此，王九龙不能说张九龄不够聪明。行军打仗这么多年的人，察言观色再学不会就等于是白长这么多的岁数。只是他猜的对也猜的错。

想的不是身子，是他整个人，从里到外都想。  
没有想一天，是从十八岁那一年的夏天就开始，一直肖想。  
终于美梦成真。

06.

情欲像是浪潮，一波又一波的来到，张九龄听着那个小他十五岁的人在他耳边轻轻叫着“叔儿”，一瞬间羞耻心爆棚却没法阻挡。任凭炽热的掌在身上一寸又一寸的游走，点起一簇又一簇的欲火。

王九龙覆在张九龄的身上，又小心翼翼地避开他受了伤的右手和左腿，近乎虔诚地解开扣子，看见更加令人窒息的一幕。

步入中年的男人，就是一朵即将凋零的花，在时间最后的打磨里绽放出更加成熟的醉人气息。张九龄的肌肉匀称又好看，牢牢地附着在每一块骨之上，薄削而又结实有力。

他的身上布满着大大小小的伤疤，有些地方还是新的，刚刚结了痂来不及褪下，有些地方则已经长好了，泛着不同于周边皮肉的白，是新生的白。

刀伤，灼伤，溅伤，枪伤。王九龙一寸一寸的抚过那一片又一片的皮肤，感受着指腹下肌理的存在，突兀的隆起或者说突兀的凹陷，每抚过一次就能让身下的人更加颤栗。

王九龙愣住了，他的手中触及胸口的一处，又稍稍摩挲了一下。张九龄察觉到他的动作，微微喘着气，眼里还蒙着一层水汽。

“……怎么了？”

说的话像是挤出来一样，带着一点喘息的气音。王九龙附上去轻轻吻着张九龄的脸颊，泪水却止不住的落下。

张九龄用自己完好的那只手为这个年轻的男人拭去眼角的泪，仰起头反过去也轻轻的吻过那个年轻的面容。唇下的皮肤带着青春人未曾散去的活力与朝气，张九龄甚至能感觉到那些活力的跳跃。

咸湿的气息透过唇瓣印入口腔当中，逐渐蔓延开来，张九龄做不到太多，只能一点一点吻去他的泪，吻去他心里的哀痛。

“楠楠乖，都过去了。”

王九龙不知道说出这些轻描淡写的话语背后，张九龄受过多少的痛楚。他想起今天去接张九龄的时候他胸前的那些勋章，在阳光下熠熠发光的勋章，远远不如这满身的伤痕来的更让人内心震慑。

他比之前更加虔诚地吻过那些疤痕，这一次不带上任何情欲色彩。他一寸一寸的吻过，将这之上吮出一个又一个的烙印，妄图覆盖，却只是徒劳。他未曾放弃，换作更加轻柔的，缓慢的，却又炽热的，一个又一个吻。

他吻过他的每一寸肌肤，连指尖都未曾放过。倏然地对着张九龄的胸口吹了一口气，微凉的气息拂过胸口又引起一阵颤抖，张九龄颤颤发泄出来，一下子从紧绷瘫软成一汪惑人的春水。

“你干什么……”

“吹一吹，痛痛就飞走了。”

年轻男人的眼里带着难以计数的哀伤，他自责自己未曾参与这个朝思暮想的男人过去的所有或辉煌或难堪的岁月。他再度俯下身，吻过张九龄眼角的细细纹理，吻过他因为太多愁绪而堆积成的眉间褶皱，吻过他过去未曾参与过的一切。

他想补齐这一切，却发现自己无能为力。

张九龄的手在王九龙的背上抚摸着，感受着男人的哀恸，他对着王九龙的耳朵说。

“谢谢你。”

王九龙极尽温柔的贯穿着，压抑着自己的蠢蠢欲动的欲望，想将自己的一切都奉献进去。不断的入侵让张九龄的胸膛不断起伏，喘息声交织成网，将彼此束缚住，却还留有余地，足够两个人的空间。

热浪一袭又一袭，踏破了所有以防御姿态展现的丘壑，张九龄在王九龙的灼热掌心和一片赤诚爱意里化作一摊水。任他采撷的红豆，像极了一颗红到几欲滴血的玛瑙。

山峦起伏间是二人交缠的姿态，精瘦的两具肉体同样灼热滚烫，共赴巫山，翻云覆雨。

张九龄在一波又一波的磅礴浪潮里忘却了自我，忘却过往那些束缚他的条条框框，他撕开禁锢，刺破那片晦暗的乌云，看见了乍泄的天光。

他听见王九龙在他体内释放的那一刻，覆在他耳边轻轻的说着什么。

他说。

“欢迎回家。”


End file.
